Dark Resurrection
by NightStarRebellion
Summary: With the threat of Voldemort gone, everyone can now rest in peace without living in fear. Yet an unforeseen prophecy of the Dark Lord's rise to power, might change all that. As the next generation get's ready to start a new school year, Albus suddenly begins to have horrible visions and hallucinations plaguing him. Could this be a sign of Voldemort's resurrection?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the next generation other then any oc that may show up within the story. The only thing I own is the plot and the storyline. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, so please sit back and enjoy!**

 **Bold underlined - Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold italics - Visions/Memories**_

 _Italics - Thinking/In thought_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was almost September, the start of a new school year at Hogwarts, and everyone was bustling with excitment. "I hope I get into Gryffindor like mommy and daddy." Lily said dreamily. "Well you might as well keep dreaming there Lil." Said James with a grin on his face. "Your still too young to go remember? Dad said so." Lily grinned and kicked her eldest brother in the shin from beneath the dining room table. "Lily, that's not nice." Harry said gently to his youngest daughter. "James started it." She grumbled angrily. "James apologise to your sister." Ginny said sternly. "I was just saying what dad was thinking." He said as he turned to his younger brother. "Right Al?"

Albus didn't say anything as he just stared at his plate of food. "Albus? you okay son? Harry asked immediatly concerned. Ginny got up from the table and put her hand on her youngest son's forehead. "Well you don't have a fever, so that's a good sign." "You okay Albie?" Lily asked turning to her older brother with concern and fear in her bright brown eyes. Harry looked across the table at his youngest son with a look of genuine concern showing on his face from behind his glasses. "Al? What's the matter?" He asked softly.

Albus shook his head and responded in a soft voice, "Guess I'm just not hungry. May I be excused?" Ginny nooded in approval as Albus proceeded from the table and began walking into the hallway. He was almost out of the dinning room, when an unwanted wave of dizziness suddenly swept over him followed by a pounding snesation in his head as though somebody was taking a sledge hammer to it. "Al?" He heard his father's voice approaching him and flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter son?" Harry asked softly getting down on one knee. "Are you worried about starting school?" Albus shook his head whichonly added to the dizziness he was already feeling. "I've been having these nightmares." Albus finally admitted softly.

The look in his father's eyes didn't soothe Albus's anxiety as Harry replied, "Don't worry Al, you're probably just nervous about starting school is all. It happens to everyone." Albus shook his head again and gently began swaying on his heels. The entire room around him began to spin like a merry-go-round, and he was starting to feel sick to his stomach. "It's not about school dad." He said grabbing onto his father's arm. "It's something worse then that." Harry's eyes shone with concern as he turned back to his son and asked, "What do you mean?" Albus drew in a deep breath. "Remember how you used to tell James and I stories about your adventures at Hogwarts and your battle with You-Know-Who?" Harry nodded slowly. "What does this have to do with that?" Albus swallowed hard as the pounding sensation in his head began to grow. "Do you think it's possible that he could return?"

Harry shook his head. "He's gone Al okay? You-Know-Who is gone now. Trust me he isn't coming back. You have nothing to worry about I promise." Albus smiled and hugged his father just as he heard his mother and siblings approach them. "Everything alright?" Ginny asked looking at Albus in concern. "Yeah, he's okay." Harry answered as Albus nodded in response despite the pounding in his head that continued to grow. He put a hand to the side of his head and drew in a deep breath to try and calm down his growing anxiety. "You alright bro?" James asked obviously sensing his brother's distress. Albus nodded slowly. "Just a bit of a headache is all." He answered with a small smile. James narrowed his eyes as he and Lily watched their brother now headed down the hallway toward his room and quietly closed the door.

"Well, I think it's time for everyone to get to bed." Ginny said after a minute of silence. "Come on Lily." She said sweetly nodding over toward her youngest daughter. "Mom." Lily whined. "I'm not tired." "Don't argue with your mother Lil." Harry said giving his daughter a soft smile. "Do as she says okay?" Lily smiled and grabbed onto her mother's hand as they both headed down the hallway. "Dad, I think something's wrong with Albus." James said quietly to his father once his mother and sister were out of earshot. "I agree," Harry replied placing a hand on James's shoulder. "Which is why I need you to keep an eye on him. Make sure nothing happens to him." James nodded and hugged his father. "You can count on me dad." He said softly as Harry smiled. "That's my boy."

* * *

That night Albus tossed and turned in bed moaning soflty as horrible images plagued his mind, much as they had so many times before. Beads of sweat popped on his forehead and his breathing became frantic with panic. "No..." He moaned softly thrusting all across the bed. "No...Get away...Stop...Leave them alone...Don't hurt them..."

James was the first one awake and looked over at the nearby clock on his nightstand. The flashing red lights showed that it was now after midnight, and a feeling of dread peirced his stomach. Something was wrong and he knew it. Shivering as he got out of bed and his bare feet touched the coldness of the carpet. Quickly he grabbed a nearby candle and a match. He had to rub the match against the side of his dresser a few times before it finally flickered to life and he was finally able to light the candle. Once the candle was lit, he proceeded out of the room, and peaked out into the hallway to make sure no one else in his family was awake. Letting out a low breath of relief when he saw that no one else was awake, he proceeded into Albus's room, and quietly closed the door behind him.

As he cast his eyes on his little brother now, he couldn't believe what he saw. Albus was thrashing around on the bed moaning as his eyes even though they were closed kept blinking as though he was trying to will himself awake. James sat the candle on a nearby table and went over toward his helpless brother. "Al," He said softly. "It's okay now. Wake up bro. I'm here." Albus's breathing came out now in hard gasps as though he was suffocating as he continued to moan, "Leave them alone...Please...Don't hurt them...No! Dad!" Suddenly Albus's moaning became frantic shouting now as James tried to calm him down. "Easy bro," he said taking his hand and rubbing his arm. "It's okay Al, you're okay now. Just wake up now your scaring me." Once again Albus didn't seem to be listening and just kept screaming each time growing louder and louder.

"James? What's going on?" James turned to see his parents both rushing into the room dressed in their nightrobes. Ginny flipped on the lightswitch while Harry went over and frantically but still very gently tried to wake up Albus. "Albus easy son, wake up." He said gently hoping he could snap him out of the nightmare. Albus thrashed around harder as his body now began to seizure and his breathing continued to come out in hard gasps. Panic continued to flow through his chest as he continued to scream out, "No! Don't hurt them! Stop! Dad!" Harry gently wrapped his arms around Albus and pulled him close despite the fact that he was still seizuring in his father's arms. "It's okay son." Harry said into Albus's ear. "I got you son. I'm here now."

Albus gave out one final cry before his body momentarily went limp in his father's arms and as Harry laid him back down on the bed, his eyes trailed over to a framiliar mark etched on the inside of his forearm. Harry's breath immediatly caught in his throat and he felt as if his heart had just stopped beating in his chest. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Harry? You alright?" Ginny asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry was about to reply when out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the mark on Albus's arm had suddenly dissappeared much to his relief, but still utter horror. He stood shakily from Albus's bed and whispered gently in his wife's ear. "He's back. Voldemort's alive."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Whoa! This is getting intense for sure! What's Harry going to do now? Is Voldemort using Albus as a way to get to Harry? If your a Harry Potter fan, then I suggest you stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the next generation other then any oc that may show up within the story. The only thing I own is the plot and the storyline. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, so please sit back and enjoy!**

 **Bold underlined - Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold italics - Visions/Memories**_

 _Italics - Thinking/In thought_

* * *

 **Previously on Dark Resurrection -** " I've been having these nightmares." Albus finally admitted softly.

The look in his father's eyes didn't soothe Albus's anxiety as Harry replied, "Don't worry Al, you're probably just nervous about starting school is all. It happens to everyone." Albus shook his head again and gently began swaying on his heels. The entire room around him began to spin like a merry-go-round, and he was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"It's not about school dad." He said grabbing onto his father's arm. "It's something worse then that." Harry's eyes shone with concern as he turned back to his son and asked, "What do you mean?" Albus drew in a deep breath. "Remember how you used to tell James and I stories about your adventures at Hogwarts and your battle with You-Know-Who?" Harry nodded slowly. "What does this have to do with that?" Albus swallowed hard as the pounding sensation in his head began to grow. "Do you think it's possible that he could return?"

Harry shook his head. "He's gone Al okay? You-Know-Who is gone now. Trust me he isn't coming back. You have nothing to worry about I promise."

"Al," He said softly. "It's okay now. Wake up bro. I'm here." Albus's breathing came out now in hard gasps as though he was suffocating as he continued to moan, "Leave them alone...Please...Don't hurt them...No! Dad!" Suddenly Albus's moaning became frantic shouting now as James tried to calm him down. "Easy bro," he said taking his hand and rubbing his arm. "It's okay Al, you're okay now. Just wake up now your scaring me."

"No! Don't hurt them! Stop! Dad!" Harry gently wrapped his arms around Albus and pulled him close despite the fact that he was still seizuring in his father's arms. "It's okay son." Harry said into Albus's ear. "I got you son. I'm here now."

Albus gave out one final cry before his body momentarily went limp in his father's arms and as Harry laid him back down on the bed, his eyes trailed over to a familiar mark etched on the inside of his forearm. Harry's breath immediately caught in his throat and he felt as if his heart had just stopped beating in his chest. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Harry? You alright?" Ginny asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry was about to reply when out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the mark on Albus's arm had suddenly disappeared much to his relief, but still utter horror. He stood shakily from Albus's bed and whispered gently in his wife's ear. "He's back. Voldemort's alive."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 **

"Voldemort's alive." Harry repeated drawing in a deep breath as they headed out into the hallway. "That's not possible." Ginny said softly. "He's been dead for nineteen years, what makes you think he's back?" "Because Al has his mark on his arm." Harry replied shakily trying to calm himself down. "What are we going to?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but if he's using Albus as a way to get to me, he's got another thing coming. Nobody messes with my family and get's away with it." Ginny's breath quickened as she could feel herself start to panic. "Easy." Harry said calmly soothing his wife's shoulders. "We'll figure out a way to defeat this. I beat him last time, and nothing's going to stop me from doing it again."

Albus's eyes snapped open and his breath caught in his chest. He could feel himself start to panic, but he didn't know why. He slowly sat up in his bed and looked at his right arm to see a glowing emerald mark on it. His eyes widened in fear as he recognized it. It was the Dark Lord's mark. Voldemort's mark. The same one that his father had described in his stories of one of his many adventures he used to tell him and his brother.

As Albus stared at the mark, a painful pulsing sensation began to flow down his arm from his shoulder down to his wrist as though someone was taking a knife and jamming it straight through to the bone. Albus winced in pain and tried not to cry out as he fell back against the pillows clutching his arm tightly to try and stop the pain.

"Harry, you can't do this." Suddenly Albus's bright green eyes opened wide in surprise when he heard his mother's firm but yet concerned voice. "You can't face him," He heard his mother continue. "Not again or he'll kill you."

"Ginny, I know what I'm doing." This time he heard his father's voice and immedialty panic clutched at his heart. He didn't want to watch his father suffer anymore, but then again what could he do? There was no way he could take on the power of Voldemort by himself he was just a kid. Albus slowly sat up in bed and looked at his arm just in time to see it disappear as quickly as it had first made it's appearance much to his relief, but he knew deep in his heart that the danger was far from over.

As soon as he drifted off into a deep sleep, horrible visions immedialty filled his head. He could see tons of people he recognized as Death Eaters circling around a bloody unconscious body while chanting some sort of spell in a weird language he couldn't understand, and as he got a closer look at the body he held his breath as panic clutched at his chest. The body was of his mother. Her face and body were covered in thick cuts and bruises and her brown eyes were wide open in terror as blood pooled out from underneath her.

 _This can't be happening._ Albus groaned as he tried to wake himself up from the horrible nightmare. It was then that the horrible pain in his arm returned and all he could do was scream out in agony as he finally shot himself awake breathing heavily and panting as unbearable bouts of agony flowed through his body as though he had been set on fire.

"Albus! Al! Take it easy!" Through the haze of pain, he barely heard his brother James frantically calling his name and shaking him. _"All shall parish."_ His body shivered in fear now as he heard a deep haunting voice hiss in his head like a snake. _"Harry Potter shall soon be mine!"_ A deep laugh now emerged from Albus that wasn't his own, which sent shivers of anxiety down his older brother's spine as James wrapped his younger brother into a warm hug. "Calm down Al. This isn't you," He said softly. "Please stop."

There was a brief moment of silence as the two Potter brothers sat there embraced in each other's arms, which was then broken by the raspy deep breathing sounds of Albus, who had basically gone limp in James' arms. "Al?" He gently shook Albus for a moment before listening to the sounds of his brother and realized he was only snoring. Letting out a small sigh of relief, the teen then laid his younger brother back down gently on the bed and covered him up before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

About a week later after the ordeal, Albus couldn't help but feel anxious. He could feel himself trembling in fear even now as he walked alongside the rest of his family toward Platform 9 3/4. He tried to take in a few deep calming breaths to settle his nerves but nothing seemed to help of provide some form of comfort.

"Al, hold up a second." Albus flinched in fear the moment he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and for a second his body trembled slightly as he drew in a breath of air. "What is it son?" Harry asked softly Albus's gaze met his father's, and the moment they did horrible haunting flashes swam through his mind. Flashes of green light followed by muffled voices that came out in hisses like a snake.

Then finally the last flash that swam through his mind were a pair of cold menacing eyes that seemed to resemble those of the dark lord himself. "Al?" Albus felt his father's hand gently shake his shoulder. "You okay?" Albus slowly nodded and shook the hallucinations from his mind. "I guess I'm just a lot more nervous then before." He admitted softly.

Harry wrapped Albus in an embracing hug and said, "Don't worry so much Al. You'll be fine I promise. Nothing will change about how your mother and I feel about you no matter what house you end up in."

Albus nodded and drew in a deep breath just as the sound of a train whistle blew around them. "Better hurry now. Don't want to miss it." Harry said as Albus nodded and ran through the pilar before him.

"Hey there you are Al!" There was a sound if a girl's voice reaching him as he tuned now to see his cousin Rose greeting him with a warm smile. "Come on let's go." She said reaching out to take his hand. "You and I can sit together." Albus nodded and allowed her to lead the way through the corridors of the train just as it started to move.

The force of the movement nearly caused them to fall over but they managed to hold on as the train began to gradually gain speed as it left the train station. "Where's James?" Albus asked feeling a stab of fear suddenly pierce his stomach. "He's already waiting for us in a separate car." Rose explained. "One that's away from the tension of the crowd."

As Albus followed Rose through the train toward the farthest corridor of the train, a sudden wave of unexpected dizziness swept over Albus causing him to stop abruptly with a soft groan as he placed a hand toward his forehead.

"You okay?" Rose asked in concern the moment she laid her brown eyes on him. Beads of sweat started to appear on Albus's forehead, and his body started to become cold and clammy as though he was coming down with a cold. "Albus?" Rose's voice started to fade away and Albus's vision started to waver in and out of focus as everything around him started to spin.

Distant whispers of voices now started to echo deep in Albus's mind now. Voices of people he didn't recognize. "A dark evil is soon approaching." Murmured one of the voices. "Get out while you still can boy." Murmured another one.

Albus couldn't make out the faces of the people that was speaking, but never the less it was just as haunting and chilling. Who would say this to him and why was he the only one that could hear this? Was it somehow connected in someway to Voldemort? The voices speaking started to grow louder as everything around him started to spin like a merry-go-round causing black spots to fill his vision that engulfed him as he passed out with the sudden chilling scream from his mother echoing deep in his weary mind.

Albus's vision was blurry by the next time he opened his eyes to find himself sitting down in a car surrounded by both Rose and James who both looked exceptionally worried. "Hey you okay?" James asked taking immediate notice of Albus's pale face. "You look really sick." Albus couldn't find the right words to admit to the things he heard because he wasn't even sure if what he had heard was real or not, then there was the distant memory of his mother's voice screaming as he had lost consciousness. That had to have been real right? Was it possible that his mother was on the verge of being in danger? Albus wasn't to sure, but he knew he had to speak with his father as soon as possible.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Was this chapter intense or what?! Hope you enjoyed this and so sorry it's been taking me so long to update but I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


End file.
